


brand new pair of roller-skates

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothing Kink, Earth C (Homestuck), Genital Piercing, Incest, Insults, M/M, Scent Kink, Slurs, Stepping, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Summary: Dirk gets a new pair of combat boots in the mail, and needs help breaking them in
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 23





	brand new pair of roller-skates

Dave was used to grabbing the mail when Dirk was doing his work. It was like one of his chores, except it was just unspoken. Sure, he could leave it there until Dirk took a break, but that would just be dumb as shit taken that sometimes the mail was for him, or for Dirk to use on him.   
Today, the latter was the case, but he didn’t know that right at the moment. So, he brought the heavy package to Dirk and dropped it on his bed, something he did on a regular basis.   
Dirk looked up from his work, eyes behind the angled shades darting from the box to dave.   
“Is it for me?”   
“unless theres another dirk in the apartment or hal ordered something again, yeah”  
he took a break from the project on his laptop screen, standing up and dragging a nail on the tape of the box, seeming to already know what it was. 

Dave turned to leave, figuring that his job of being the second delivery man was finished, only pausing when Dirk stopped momentarily from opening his box “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked “Stay. I want you to see what I got.” He didn’t think anything of it, figuring it was some video game or new electronic….something.   
He was pleasantly surprised when the other pulled out a pair of gleaming military style boots, a perfect shade of inky black.   
After a few moments of silence, and Dirk staring down at Dave with a smirk the shorter Strider could practically hear, he spoke up. “So? How do you like them.”  
“Theyre...dope” Dave said, deciding that it would sound better than him calling them hot. Sexy. literally any other word he desperately wanted to call them.   
But Dirk knew better.  
He knew exactly how to press his buttons and they both know hes slamming down on one. See, They’ve been together long enough to know what the others turn-ons are, and one of them was Dave seeing Dirk in fancy ass, heavy boots. It went without speaking for them both to know why Dirk bought these.   
“That all?”  
“Uh…”  
Dirk waited, he was patient, sometimes.   
“..They’re...hot.”  
The smirk that appeared on Dirks face was basically audible at this point. Dave shifted his weight from foot to foot, then trying to step back.

Dirk took a step forward.   
“They’re pretty new, I need to break them in...Mind helping me?” he asked, stepping out of his house slippers.  
“sure but how?”   
Dirk put one finger up, signaling for him to wait as he sat down, sliding his new set of boots on.   
The other was getting impatient, up until a leather clad hand slid into his hair, leading him over to his desk and shoving him down, encouraging him to sit underneath the desk, which he did without hesitation. 

Dirk was well aware of what he was making Dave feel, he's learned enough about the other that he knows how worked up his boyfriend has gotten. So, instead of making him wait, he took his seat and, with a swift nudge using the toe of his heavy boot, shoved Dave down to make him lay on the ground. Dirk had to finish up some codes from his newest project, and he knew the other liked being under him, literally, so it was a win win. 

They were both not exactly the most patient people in the world, so Dirk was trying to finish his coding up as fast as he could, idly shaking his leg as he did so, the heel of his foot resting on Daves groin, the feeling of calloused hands on Dirks leg grabbing up him not bothering him any more than the usual distractions he’s grown used to.  
What did get his attention, though, was the feeling of movement underneath his foot. That made him look down, seeing and feeling the others desperation  
“Couldn’t even wait, huh?” Dirk asked, pushing back a bit and looking down to him, watching him squirm slightly under the pressure Dirk was giving him, as minimal as it was.   
“Fuckin whore, look at you, you messed my brand new boots up” He didn’t actually, but Dave knew it was just for the scene, so he went along with it.  
“Ah, sorry sir..” Dave tried to speak out, only to be nudged in the face with the steel toe of the boot, giving a sharp inhale   
“Don’t ‘sorry’ me, fucking faggot. Lick them clean” and so Dave did, grabbing his ankle and slowly dragging his tongue over the smooth, odd tasting leather of the boots. It wasn't even that much of a germ risk either, taken they were brand new, so he didn’t worry about anything except coating the others footwear with his tongue.   
It was a few minutes before it was yanked away, just before he could get his tongue to touch the skin of the others lower leg “Even it out, clean the other one.”   
He didn’t even give Dave a chance to agree, he knew he would, So he shoved his foot in Daves’ face, keeping him distracted as he undid his belt, watching as Dave gave a shudder when his buckle audibly came undone   
He already had popped a boner, he can’t ever help himself when he has Dave under him, before grabbing the others hair and forcing him away from his boot, shoving him into his dick.   
He could feel Dave take it in, his heavy, worked over hands grabbing his smooth hair, the natural musk Dirk had, the feeling of Dirk glaring down at him, it was intoxicating, and no matter how many times hes done this with him, or will do this with him, he’ll never get over it.  
He was pulled out of his time taking in the other, and was pulled onto Dirks dick, his mouth being forced open and filled up with cock. He felt it hit the back of his throat, gagging as he was forced to stay there.

He gagged for a bit, hands reaching up to grab at his thighs before he was let up for a gasp of air around his cock, still tasting the others musk on his tongue, prolonging his time until he swallowed to savor it. He didn’t have much time, though, his head being yanked back down to take him all the way again, the pace slowly getting faster with each tug of the others head. He thought he would just be blowing him, but once Dirk felt himself get nearer to the edge, he shoved Dave back and stood up, hand sliding behind his neck and forcefully guiding him to the bed.   
Dave took the hint, bending over it with the others hand pushing him into the blankets, filling his senses with the familiar touches and smells. He couldn’t help but relax into it, not paying mind as the other hand yanked down his pants and boxers, used to the actions at this point in their ecto-incestual relationship.   
What he wasn’t used to, however, the only lube being used now was his spit. He gasped out against the folded blankets as he felt the other push into him, what little lubricant they had and the piercings Dirk had rubbing against the sensitive cavity, he was tense around the other. 

“Hey, Davey, Checking in, you all good?” Dirk felt the tension, pausing in his tracks until he saw the other nod, hands gripping the bed as Dirk went back to bottoming out against him. They both knew Dave wouldn’t last too much longer, especially because of the extra burn. So, after being certain that Dave was ok with the extra burn, He reveled in the noises the other was making, and they just made him want to go faster, at this point indirectly shoving him into the bed, knowing it had to be hard to breathe with it. But he didn’t see any of the signals they had set up in case he couldn’t safe word, like right now, so he didn’t let up, not until he felt his orgasm approaching once more. This time, he didn’t shy away, instead making sure to go as hard as his hips could take it (with maybe a bit more than just a “little” help from his flash stepping abilities) before stilling against him, leaning over Dave to frame him with his arms, letting him hear his groans as he came inside of him.   
Reaching down, he went to go help Dave get off, only to feel his fingers sticking to the others dick, not able to help the soft laughter as he pulled away “Shit, am I that good?” he asked as he reached to his desk, grabbing the rag he kept around for just this reason to clean them both up   
“dont flatter yourself, bitch. you know i like you in combat boots”  
“Speaking of which...Do you like them?”  
“what the fuck kind of question is that? of COURSE i do!”


End file.
